


【鸣佐】夏日限量梦境佐助

by phalloidine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalloidine/pseuds/phalloidine





	【鸣佐】夏日限量梦境佐助

夏天是炎热的季节。  
在一天高温中疲惫奔波后，吃一份饭团再去舒舒服服冲个澡，在放了冰块降温的房间里舒舒服服躺下以后，宇智波佐助有了一些多余的困扰  
“可恶……怎么回事……又开始了……”  
老话讲，饱暖思淫欲。在外奔波数月有余，任务总算告一段落，舒舒服服度过晚上休息时光的佐助先生也未能免俗。  
自从和鸣人确定心意之后，两个人就开始了恋爱关系，慢慢地、也开始试了几次不可描述的事情，在越发成熟的几次试验后，两个人都尝到了甜头。那之后、鸣人的精力好像总是用不完似的，总是拉着佐助一直做，令佐助难以忍受他的缠人，领了一份长期任务想让彼此都冷静一下。  
如今，离家已有几个月，任务结束，佐助发现自己的身体开始变得奇怪了起来。  
“唔……可恶，昨天也是这样……”  
佐助看着无故挺立起来的分身，只觉得房间的冰块着实不大管用。过去他自己不太会遇见这种事情，以往多余的精力总是会被各种各样的事情消耗光，而任务结束、滞留期的这几天，反而让之前的事情总是跑进脑海里。  
总是会想到和鸣人那家伙做的时候的事……  
佐助无意识地将腿并在一起磨蹭着，总觉得理智都有些混沌了……  
[好热……好难受……下面一碰就好舒服……好想和那家伙做……]  
心里在无尽地如此叫嚣着。  
满脑子都是以前做的时候鸣人那家伙的样子，佐助甚至朦胧中觉得能闻到鸣人睡衣上特有的味道。  
把手放在分身上的时候，佐助已经变得奇怪的意识开始清醒了——  
[啊真是的……我到底在做什么蠢事啊！]  
但下面想要的感觉是无法忽视的。甚至连曾经被进入的地方都开始不正常地渴求了起来。  
[之前和那家伙做太多了连身体也变得奇怪了吗……]  
佐助开始迷迷糊糊地想着。  
果然，这样是不行的。  
在自己用腿蹭弄又用手上上下下抚摸了很久还没办法达到的佐助最终意识到，得快点回去才行——全都怪那个大白痴！  
稍微支撑起一点理智，多少把衣服和用品收拾好，佐助集中精神用轮回眼把自己传送回了家里。  
因为出差地距离很远导致的时差，现在的火之国也只有凌晨四点半而已。  
佐助出现在房间的时候，立刻就听到了鸣人睡觉的呼吸声。他顾不上把东西整理好，难得只是随手丢在地上，就爬上了床铺。  
鸣人的床并不大，但此刻呼呼大睡的鸣人仍然留出了足够佐助睡眠的空间。  
鸣人房间面积也小，冰块的效果比稍大的宾馆还要好，佐助获得了舒服的环境温度。床上铺了凉席，睡上去也很舒适。  
但这一切并没有让佐助的现状变得更好一点。  
当踏入这个房间，他就绝望地发现自己因为鸣人的气息，刚才稍微回笼的自制力又迅速消解。他和鸣人躺在一个枕头上，近得连鸣人的呼吸都能扑在他脸上，刚才在幻觉中出现的鸣人气息带着沐浴露的淡香瞬间笼罩了他，让他又安心又难耐。他把不必要的衣物都丢到床下，只留里面一件衬衣临时当作睡衣。  
[鸣人的睡相还真是符合本人地白痴啊……]  
佐助这样想着，毫不嫌弃凑过去亲亲鸣人的嘴角，完全没料到睡死的鸣人被亲了以后开始露出白痴的笑容。  
“唔呣呣呣呣呣……佐助……嘿嘿……“  
佐助以为自己被发现了，吓得赶紧后撤，却被鸣人的胳膊重重揽过去，头被鸣人的下巴压着，脸贴着鸣人的脖子，接着一条大腿压在了佐助的胯部，佐助甚至以为自己被一头熊抱住了。  
[这个白痴……在干什么啊！]佐助感受到了鸣人正常频率的心跳，知道这家伙还在睡，心里一阵懊恼，[做的什么梦啊……白痴白痴！]  
但即使如此，被鸣人整个搂住的情形还是让佐助无可救药地对面前的白痴起了感觉。  
不想吵醒鸣人，但又想舒服……  
佐助再度无意识地用腿蹭弄着，舒服的感觉一点点爬上来，可身体的叫嚣越发难以忍受，佐助忍不住用已经挺立的下身小心翼翼地蹭着鸣人，越发为现在的状况难耐又羞耻起来。  
[自己到底在干什么啊……]  
佐助乱想着，在鸣人的搂抱中内心越发被抚慰，变得过分安心，身体就变得更加渴求。后穴已经久未被照顾，此刻急切地回忆起许久前被光临的感受。  
佐助拼命想要压制住自己不合理的举动，一边希望这种情况快点结束、不要吵醒正在熟睡的鸣人，一边又想如果鸣人突然醒来的话——  
“唔……佐助？“  
[那家伙又在说梦话了吗……]低沉沙哑的、还带着鼻音的模糊不清的呼唤方法让佐助更加难以控制自己的血液，[可恶，这种时候还真是犯规啊……]  
他抬头想看看那张傻脸，却一下撞入对方还带着迷糊的眼睛。  
[糟、糟了！]佐助感觉心脏都停跳了，[一定被这家伙发现我在做这样的事了……好丢脸……]  
但是下一秒，鸣人凑过来亲亲他的脸，一副还没明白的样子。  
“啊嘞……触感好真实啊我说……“他皱着眉，明显脑子还没转过来弯，”真的像把佐助抱在怀里的感觉啊我说……“  
[这白痴居然以为是在做梦了！]  
佐助僵着脸被鸣人揉来搓去。  
“啊啊，今天的梦好真实……好棒啊我说……“鸣人嘀嘀咕咕地自言自语，才反应过来不对似的，悉悉索索地向佐助下面摸去，”啊嘞，佐助在做什么啊……裤子也没有穿，是兴奋起来了吗我说……“  
[大白痴在干什么啊！做梦都是先摸别人这里吗？！变态！]  
佐助已经不知道该提醒他这里是现实还是该阻止鸣人的动作，回过神来鸣人的手已经覆在他挺立的性⊥器上摸来摸去了。  
“哇……佐助，已经这么兴奋了吗……在流水了啊我说！“鸣人似乎立刻兴奋起来了，马上俯下身想去查看，”这个梦也太棒了吧我说！这一定是给我每天努力思念佐助的回报！“  
“咿……大白痴你在干什么……不许看！“  
佐助这才反应过来，出于羞耻心地阻止鸣人，但心里却为对方一直思念自己而情不自禁的变得无比雀跃。  
“哇，好真实啊我说，连反应都一模一样！“鸣人扒着佐助推拒的手，直起身子去和他接吻。  
鸣人脑子还不清晰，吻得乱七八糟，两个人的呼吸凌乱地搅在一起，鸣人看着吻毕下意识害羞地用手背挡住嘴唇的佐助，蓝眼睛在黑夜里也能发光。  
“亲起来都一样！连味道都闻起来一样耶！“他兴奋地扒着佐助的肩膀，”嘿嘿……梦里的小佐助弄成这副样子，果然是来和我做的吧我说！“  
[你从哪里得出这个结论的啊！]佐助已经不知道该怎么反驳，因为鸣人再次铺天盖地地吻过来，还把手指放在了许久未逢甘霖的穴口。  
“啊……佐助……“  
鸣人抬起脸，一副惊讶的样子，接着把探过去的手拿出来给佐助看，“好厉害……你的小穴会出水啊我说……“  
[什么……]  
佐助无法接受,  
[因为和这家伙做了所以身体都变奇怪了吗……怎么会这样……]  
[这也……太……]  
“太下流了吧我说！”  
鸣人把头埋进佐助的肩窝，把他的衬衣扣子统统扯开，又舔又吻，用舔吮着乳头说话，  
“因为是在梦里所以稍微过分点也没问题吧？“  
佐助被鸣人又是舔吻又是抚摸得舒服又害羞，整个身体都酥酥麻麻地舒服着，根本就没办法反应，被鸣人用两根手指填充了后穴。  
“啊啊——嗯……大白痴…“  
虽然很久没做，但因为持续了很久的渴求，后穴热情地欢迎着手指的入侵，不仅要把快乐的感受明明白白反应给大脑，还要收缩着把手指吞得更深，直到它碰到那个敏感的地带。  
“呜……啊啊、吊车尾……“  
[被碰那里也太舒服了吧……]  
佐助慌张地抓着鸣人后背处的衣料，被鸣人四处抚弄照顾着。  
“哇……好下流，佐助的身体…“  
鸣人惊叹着又加了一根手指进去，把后穴撑得满满的。  
“啊……好像变得更紧了……是因为太久没做了吗……“  
“呜啊啊啊啊……超级大白痴……闭嘴……“  
“什么嘛，”鸣人的手指变着法按着蹭着佐助的敏感点，“哇啊啊——小穴缩得好厉害，这不是很想要嘛——“  
“哈啊啊啊啊——！呜、大、大白痴……啊啊、别玩了……可恶、啊啊啊……“  
“我可是认真地在给佐助做扩张啊我说，佐助怎么能这么说我！”  
鸣人咬了咬佐助的大腿，接着去捏着佐助的乳头。  
“佐助的乳头很敏感吧，稍微一捏的话——啊你看！下面的反应很诚实嘛——”  
“呜……吊车尾、啊啊……”  
佐助被鸣人的手玩弄着，敏感点被变着法地刺激，快感过多地刺激着身体，鸣人迟迟没有进来，佐助觉得自己已经快要坚持不住了。  
“吊车尾、啊啊——！我……”  
佐助已经没办法好好说话了，久违的快意充斥全身，张开嘴巴就只能发出羞耻的声音，稍微努力想要说话的时候就会被鸣人吻住。  
“好啦——佐助！”鸣人看着佐助没被刺激却已经流了很多水的性⊥器，撑开他已经染上液体变得有些潮湿滑腻的大腿，用忍耐已久的柱体对准了小穴的入口。“我可以开始了吗我说？”  
“啊啊、不……”佐助已经到了临界点，他挣扎着想让接下来糟糕的情况稍微有所缓解，但失去手指的穴口已经渴望地吸住鸣人的柱头，“…吊车尾、不要……”  
“啊哈哈说什么[不要],还真是可爱啊我说！”鸣人俯身亲了亲佐助的嘴角，“我开动了我说——”  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊——呜啊、不、呜咿——！“  
鸣人一口气把肉柱整个挺入了佐助渴求的后穴，被挑逗已久的身体难以经受这样的刺激，在被插入的时候，佐助情难自禁地一边高潮一边舒服得眼泪都流了出来。鸣人感到包裹着自己的小穴又紧缩又吮吸，快感就像电流一样炸开，他在受惊的穴道里又快又深地抽送，碾着佐助敏感的地方。  
“呼——佐助……好棒……“鸣人抽送着，还不忘和佐助接吻，他一只手按着佐助的一条大腿，另一只四处不安分地乱摸，很快佐助刚刚疲软下去的性器又再次挺立起来。鸣人吻去佐助眼角的泪珠，重重地享用着佐助，真诚地赞叹：  
“感谢我的梦境——梦境佐助赛高的说——！“

============================  
翌日，鸣人被敲门声惊醒，他在一片混乱中醒来，恍然间以为自己房间有人入侵，脑中同样一片混乱的情况下，他感受到自己的小弟弟有点奇怪，才发现自己的小弟弟还放在不可描述之处，而怀里抱着的人正是他自以为昨夜梦中手冲的对象。看了一眼表，上午已经快过去了。  
“鸣人！！！开门啊！“  
鹿丸烦躁地喊着，  
“我知道你在家！你有本事翘课，你有本事开门啊！“

END


End file.
